Device location information can be useful for a number of purposes, such as for providing location-specific services to a user of a device based on a location of the device. Typical techniques for determining a location of a device, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks. For instance, some current techniques utilize estimated geographical coordinates (e.g., Geographical Positioning System (GPS) coordinates) to attempt to determine device location. In certain locations, however, access to geographical coordinates may be limited. For instance, some locations do not have unobstructed access to GPS signal, e.g., lack line-of-site access to GPS satellites. At such locations, GPS information for a device may be unavailable or unreliable, thus resulting in either no location information or an imprecise estimate of geographic location of the device.
To address the drawbacks demonstrated in using geographical coordinates for device location information, some location determination techniques attempt to leverage wireless signal information available at specific locations. For instance, such techniques may utilize Wi-Fi signal received from an access point (AP) to locate a device by estimating the device's location relative to a known location of the AP. Conventional techniques for utilizing Wi-Fi signal for device location, however, also suffer from a number of drawbacks. For instance, Wi-Fi signal characteristics are prone to significant fluctuations, such as variations in signal strength and signal quality over a period of time. Further, device location determined based on wireless signal from another device (e.g., an AP) often provides a coarse estimate of device location, and does not typically allow for more precise specification of device location.